1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for popping kernels of corn. More particularly, this invention relates to a corn popping apparatus or device which utilizes a stream of hot air as the popping medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Popcorn is a product which generically refers to the popped or expanded kernels of various hybrids of corn. Many devices have been utilized over the years for popping corn. Such devices generally fall into one of two categories:
(1) POPPERS WHICH MIGHT BE REFERRED TO AS "WET" POPPERS WHICH UTILIZE A LIQUID COOKING OIL OR AGENT AS THE POPPING MEDIUM,
(2) POPPERS WHICH MIGHT BE REFERRED TO AS "DRY" POPPERS WHICH UTILIZE A STREAM OF HOT AIR AS THE POPPING MEDIUM.
Corn poppers which utilize a stream of hot air as the popping medium have a number of advantages over wet poppers. For one thing, a hot air corn popper does not use any cooking oil or the like thereby eliminating one of the expenses of operating a wet popper. In addition, corn popped in a dry popper will be less caloric than corn popped in a wet popper because of the lack of the cooking oil. In addition, hot air poppers often will pop the corn much faster than a wet popper. Moreover, such dry poppers leave virtually no unpopped kernels of the type commonly referred to as old maids.
Many types of hot air corn poppers have been used in the past. The following patents are a representative sample of some of these hot air corn poppers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,648,005 to Pritchard, 2,922,355 to Green, 3,294,546 to Fingerhut, 3,323,440 to Grant, and 3,665,839 to Gottlieb.
Some of the popping devices defined by the above patents utilize quite complex structures for popping the corn. One of the problems associated with these devices is the problem of feeding unpopped kernels into the popper. Generally, this feeding is accomplished intermittently such that separate and distinct charges or batches of unpopped kernels enter the popping device. Some of the above patents do disclose an automatic and continuous kernel feeding mechanism, most notably the patents to Green and Fingerhut. However, this automatic feeding mechanism comprises a motorized auger type conveyor. Such a mechanism is quite complicated and prone to mechanical breakdowns. Generally, the complexity of the popping devices disclosed in these patents render the devices uneconomical from the standpoint of consumer use in the home.